Homecoming Drama
by EmeraldHaZeL 93
Summary: Claire decided to move to L.A. after she Shot Dial L when she caught Cam cheating on her… with Massie! What will happen when she comes back 2 years later in time for Homecoming? New Chapter!
1. Introduction

_**W A R N I N G : M A Y C O N T A I N S P O I L E R S F O R B O O K S A F T E R D I A L L L O S E R**_

**HOMECOMING DRAMA**

By: EmeraldHaZeL 93

**SUMMARY:** Claire decided to move to L.A. after she Shot Dial L when she caught Cam cheating on her… with Massie! What will happen when she comes back 2 years later in time for Homecoming?

**MASSIE BLOCK**: Is still the Alpha we all know and love and is on top of the world with her brand- right-of-the-salon-new blond hi-lights. She has her guy, her friends, her social status, and her new perfume. But can she keep her nails in her Alpha-ness when her past comes back to haunt her. AKA Claire Lyons? Well friends come and go but at least she has her boy…right? RIGHT?

**CLAIRE LYONS**: Has starred in 12 movies, 31 commercials, and 14 photo shoots since she has left Westchester. She has a new glam A-list look, and a new confidence. Now her agent is insisting that she takes a break from Hollywood and go home to relax from the paparazzi…and launch her new handbag line with Gucci in New York City while she stays in Westchester. Now she's going to see her 'friends'again for the first time in two years.

**CAMMY SIMHILLS**: Claire's true Hollywood BFF ever since they co-starred in the movie_Rules of a Crush_ together. Over the past two years they've become as close as sisters. After a life of LA luxury she's going to be joining Claire back in New York and join her at OCD High. And to top it all off she has certain Alphas old crush, crushing on her as she prepares for her first ever school dance.

**CAM FISHER**: His world has been kicked upside down. First, Claire is back and better then ever. Second, why is he feeling so suddenly guilty about dating Massie? Third, he was going to break up with Massie, but with Claire back he knows she'll blame Claire. Fourth, why is he caring about Claire so much? And five, look above and stir all together it's no wonder why he's so distracted, and being threatened to be kicked off the soccer team!

**ALICIA RIVERA**: Now that the Hollywood starlet is back, her beta role is twice as important as Massie deals with…complications. But now that the past is become more and more revealed, the Spanish beauty is starting to wonder if Massie was ever dedicated to their eighth grade boy-fast at all while trying to find a date for Homecoming.

**KRISTEN GREGORY**: She is trying soooo hard to keep up with the Pretty Committee and keep her position of Soccer Captain on the varsity team. But with all the drama flying around and Massie on a short fuse, things aren't looking so peachy-keen, well except for her Dads possible promotion….

**DYLAN MARVIL**: Is way stressing over fitting into a Homecoming dress that she actually likes while playing detective with Alicia. Not to mention trying to find a date with a boy who doesn't see her as 'just a friend', man she hates that line!

**DERRICK HARRINGTON**: Back in eight grade that their relationship just wasn't working out. And quite frankly his life has been nothing but smooth sailing ever since they broke up and moved on to just friends. So it's too bad for Massie when she tries to win him back. This soccer all-star has his eyes set on another sassy brunette for his Homecoming date…and maybe even a girlfriend.

Well what do you think? Any good? Does it sound interesting? Worth writing? Please let me know! I get my power & will to write from reviews: )

If you don't like it I might not continue…so please, REVIEW!

Heart U,

EmeraldHaZeL 93 0:)


	2. Chapter One: How It All Began

hEyLo! All my beloved readers! (_yes I'm known to be a suck-up. So suck it up: )_ )

just need 2 drop u all this quick authors note with a quick explanation of how come it is taking me 4EVER! 2 get chapter 2. Im currently cleaning all my open ends in my life at the moment. Like I've told my friend I can't do other fics for her anymore so I can totally focus on my Clique FanFics! (and i also totally had 2 cram 4 my mid-terms)

I know total YAY! Im so excited. Anyways look for _Chapter 1: How It All Began_ coming to a screen towards within the next 7 days!

Heart U!

EmeraldHaZeL 93

P.S. Well actually my computer won't allow me 2 upload at the moment so im adding the next chappy to my AN

So here's Chappy 1 !

**HOMECOMING DRAMA**

By: EmeraldHaZeL 93

**Chapter 1: How It All Began**

** Octavian Country Day School**

** Back Hall Way**

**Right after they got back from Hollywood**

"Ok girls." Massie quickly swiped her Glossip Girl wand over her lips. "We're going to enter the school to the beat 'Don't Cha Wish Your Girlfriend Was Hot Like Me?' Kay?"

"Done."

"Done."

"Done."

"And done."

"Oh and Claire," Massie looked over her shoulder. " Since your walking three steps behind us, you might want to start three beats after us too." She smirked.

Claire looked over at Alicia who, despite her attempt to cover them, was giggling loudly.

Claire looked down at the ground and concentrated on her new Keds.

"Ready?" Massie asked without waiting for an answer she started the beat under her breath. "Don't cha wish your girlfriend was hot like me? Don't cha wish your girlfriend was a freak like me?..." and they took down the hallway in perfect step leaving Claire behind.

Claire stared down the hallway at her friends who were leaving her in their wake of perfume. And she wondered if Hollywood was the right choice for her after all.

Sighing, she took down the hall after them not even worrying with any beat, no one was going to be looking at her anyways.

Massie strutted down the hallway with the adrenaline of being back pulsing through her. The students lining the halls turned their heads at the elite group made their way past them.

"It is so good to be back." Massie told Alicia out of the side of her mouth. Alicia nodded without breaking her sultry smile.

"Ohmigosh! She's back!" a voice called from somewhere in the hall.

With a proud smile on her face Massie and the rest of the Pretty Committee stopped in perfect harmony. Her public still loved her. Claire ran into Massie.

Biting back a sharp remark at Claire, Massie never stopped waving as she slipped her foot back into her shoe. Massie was too busy absorbing the attention she was getting. This was even better then she imagined. Everyone was fighting to get a better look at them.

Their beloved Alpha was back.

"Ohmigawd! You are going to love this!" Annie Mesher the captain of OCD's dance squad yelled.

Along time ago The PC had decided that Annie would make a great addition to the PC if she wasn't so obsessed with after school school practices and Abercrombie & Fitch.

Annie jumped up and pulled with all her strength on a thick rope that was hanging by the door. Massie's grin grew with the expectation of purple balloons and giant blown up photos of her face.

Annie had to call over some other girls from the dance squad to help with the rope. Once they finally managed to get it down, Massie's smile fell.She heard Claire gasp behind them.

As she expected balloons and banner fell. But instead of balloons in soft lavender and popping grape, they fell in shades of zesty lemon, and sunflower yellow. And instead of blown-up pictures of her doing the Daily Grind there were blown-up movie posters for Dial L for Losers with Claire sitting on a lunch table with a cell phone to her ear winking in a hush-don't-tell sort of look, with Connor Folley and Abby Boyd kissing in the background with Connor looking hungrily at Claire.

It was all for Kuh-laire.

Massie took deep cleansing breaths as he tried to calm the boiling rage that was growing inside of her. OCD wasn't cheering for Massie Block, the returning Alpha, but for the famous movie star, Claire Lyons.

Massie's lips had gone dry from shock and were screaming for a fresh coat of Hershey's Kisses Glossip Girl. But she didn't care, it didn't matter. No one was looking at her.

Turned around and looked at the group of students who were mobbing Claire. They were begging for autographs, wondering when she was going to act again, was Connor a good kisser- WHAT!

A fresh wave of anger swept over Massie. Didn't anyone of those LBRs see the pictures of her and Alicia in Connor's pool? _And_ on the set everyday!? She was so angry, she didn't even notice that Layne Abley was blasting Aly & Aj's _Walking On Sunshine_ , Claire's favorite song, from her backpack.

Massie caught Claire's eye in the middle of the crowd that was slowly taking over the hallway. Claire sent her an apologetic look as though reminding her she didn't ask for this. But Massie returned it with an ice glare. Claire's fault or not, she was being ignored for the weakest link of the Pretty Committee.

_Ehmigawd!_ Massie thought as a new wave of panic drowned her. She was being ignored for Kuh-laire! Half of the OCD population had just seen her make a complete idiot out of herself, acting like all the excitement was in her honor. She just humiliated herself until the next decade!

_No._ She thought. _Claire just embarrassed me, it's all her fault!_ But even Massie couldn't bring herself to believe it. All she knew was that she had to get out of there fast! Turning on her heel, she led the PC minus Claire, always form the scene. Leaving Kuh-laires to all her adoring fan.

Claire watched her friends leave. She shrugged and went back to signing autographs. She had seen Massie's cold gaze, and to be frank she didn't really care. It so wasn't her fault that Massie couldn't humble her self enough to act like a loser for a movie, and totally blew her big chance at Hollywood. Anyways it wasn't like Claire could actually leave to follow her friends at the moment, she was trapped in a wall of screaming fans.

After a while Claire's cheeks began to hurt from all the smiling she was doing. She hadn't evened noticed the first period bell ring.

"All right girls, break it up!" A brisk voice cut through the crowd. Principle Burns broke through the mob. Behind her Mr. Myner and the gym teacher Ms. Ritzmen were trying to restrain the crowd.

"Yes, we are all pleased to gave Miss Lyons back." Burns yelled. "But-…BUT! Miss Abely would you be so kind as to turn that music off?" Layne didn't hear her. She continued to dance around with her back pack on full blast.

Burns tried again. "Now I'm sure that you are all excited about having a star for classmate but that does not mean you can all skip class! So shoo!" She attempted to wave the crowd away.

Claire blushed. Even if it was just coming from Burns, being called a star was flattering. But it was also an unpleasant reminder to earlier that morning of Massie's sarcastic tone when she described Claire's sudden fame.

Burns signed at her failed attempt and waved over Mr. Myner and Ms. Ritzmen. Walking behind Claire they each put one hand on one of her shoulders and pushed through the crowd.

Normally Claire would be itching to snap a photo and call it "Armature Body Guards." But at the moment she was just to grateful to get away from her 'fans'.

"What's your first class Lyons?" Mr. Myner yelled over the noise.

"Mrs. Baines Spanish! Room 14!" Claire yelled.

Mr. Myner nodded. "Got it!" Then he around the hallway, and then at Ms. Ritzmen. "Um, Sandy? Where's room 14?"

Claire burst out laughing but quickly covered her giggles. Ms. Ritzmen shot her smile in assurance that she found it just as funny.

"Follow me" and she led them down to the left wing.

Massie was busy tapping her fuzzy purple pen on the spine of her notebook, pretending to pay attention to Mrs. Baines lecture on the proper use of the verb Ser, when the door opened.

Standing in the door way was Mr. Myner, Ms. Baines, and a very red faced Claire as all thirty heads turned to look at her.

Muttering a thank you to the teachers made way to her seat in the back.

"What? No tip?" Mr. Myner asked.

Claire's face turned a deep shade of cherry and began looking through her backpack.

"Um, not unless you want some lip gloss or a pack of Tic Tacs." She held one in each hand.

The whole class burst out laughing. Massie's jaw dropped. She had made jokes ten times funnier in the past, and all they've gotten was half an LOL.

"He's joking Claire." Ms. Ritzmen smiled. Claire relaxed. "Now Mr. Myner has a science class to teach, and I probably have gym full of girls on their cell phones instead of doing crunches." She waved good-bye and closed the door behind her.

Massie watched Claire slip into her seat only stop once or twice to quickly and modestly to accept compliments.

"Now that we're all here." Mrs. Baines said. "As I was saying. When using the verb Ser, when referring to yourself…"

Massie flipped open her cell phone. She held her breath as a rhinestone bounced off and prayed that Mrs. Baines wouldn't notice. She didn't. Massie looked enviously over at Claire, she could see her new Dial L for Loser phone in her pair of Gap jeans. Pushing the jealously back she began to text.

MASSIE: Hey guys. OMG x2

ALICIA: Wat up?

MASSIE: D & K here?

KRISTEN: check

DYLAN: present, wat up?

MASSIE: Kuh- laire. Jst showed up in class.

KRISTEN: 15 min. late: o

MASSIE: yup. w/ escorts.

DYLAN: like body guards?

MASSIE: yup

ALICIA: not fair: (

MASSIE: made BIG show. Talking about all the fans.

KRISTEN: omg! BIG head much?

DYLAN: totally.

ALICA: I know!

Massie grinned. Her work was done.

MASSIE: So self-centered! G2g. cya lunch.

Flipping her phone shut Massie smiled finally satisfied.

"Miss Block?"

Massie looked up and saw Mrs. Baines looming over her.

"Yes ma'am?" Massie attempted to sound innocent.

"Now that you're done with your so- important text, I'll take that phone now."

Fighting the anger bubbling in her throat Massie slowly placed her precious phone in her teachers papery palm. She shot a glare at Claire, as though blaming her for all this. Massie Block never got caught with in-class-texting. But Claire was too busy copying notes off the board.

Massie turned towards Jan Renny to make a smart comment about Mrs. Baines, but she was too busy talking to Kori…about Kuh-laire and laughing at Massie.

Massie angrily stabbed her California roll. So far her morning had sucked. She wasn't expecting her first day back to be Claire Lyons day.

When she had got to Table 18 at the beginning of lunch their had been a line for Claire, twice as long as the line for the PC's modeling pictures from back in December. Their had even been some eighth graders skipping class. Massie sent them away.

"Hey."

Massie glanced up. Claire sat down in the seat next to Kristen with a homemade lunch in a brown paper bag.

No one said hi back.

Claire didn't seem to notice as she cheerfully peeled the plastic wrap off her peanut butter and chocolate chip sandwich.

"Yo!" Strawberry yelled to Table 18 from some where around Table 30. "Stand up! We want to see what you're wearing, it was all over the hallways!"

Massie grinned as she, Alicia, Dylan, and Kristen stood up and struck model poses. Claire remained sitting. No one ever paid attention to her outfits. Finally OCD wanted Massie Block.

Suddenly Strawberry burst out laughing. "Um, we kinda meant Claire."

Massie's blood froze.

"Yeah." Libby said. "We want to see what a real star wears."

Grimacing Massie sat down with the PC following, and red-faced Claire stood up shooting Massie a I-Didn't-Ask-For-This look. Massie didn't care.

"Great outfit!" Strawberry called. "Love the Keds." Suddenly the whole Café was yelling compliments at Claire.

"E-nuff!" Massie finally yelled. "Ok! LBR hour is OVER. Everyone go away!" and she grabbed Claire's sleeve and pulled her down.

Fire swept through the Alpha. Massie knew that a civil war was about to break out in the Pretty Committee.

Massie stood in the dark abandoned hallway of OCD. It felt weird being in school alone with no one to appreciate her. Then again no one appreciated her earlier today.

She stared at on of the movie posters that were still up. Taking it down she slowly ripped it in half and watched it fall to the floor. It felt good. Claire had taken her popularity, no she was going to take something of hers.

Massie could hear footsteps coming behind her. Quickly she swiped on some Barq's Rootbeer Glossip Girl and turned around.

"Hey Massie" Cam greeted.

"Hi Cam" Massie smiled.

"What happened to that?" Cam pointed to the ripped movie poster.

"Dunno." Massie lied. She was going to have to do a lot of that tonight.

Cam reached down and picked up the two halves. "I should tape this and give it back to Claire," he said his eyes shining; "I bet she'd find that sweet."

"I wouldn't if I were you." Massie warned.

Cam looked up confused. "Why not?"

She took a deep breath and pretended to act nervous. "Claire wanted me to meet you here tonight and well…" she started twisting her hair.

"Well what?" Cam asked.

"She said…she said that she wants to break up with you." Massie said.

"W-what?" Cam whispered. "Why?"

"She's kinda going out with Connor Foley." Massie said. "They hooked up after they shot the kissing scene for Dial L for Loser."

"So she lied to me." Cam said balling his fist.

Massie nodded.

"And you tried to warn me too. She probably inpersonated you when I thought you called to say you lied about him and Claire. So just she keep me and her underwear model boyfriend."

Massie mentally smacked her self, she forgot all about that. She nodded like she regretted it too.

"I feel like a complete an idiot." Cam said hitting a random locker.

Massie secretly grinned. This was perfect. "No Cam. Don't." She said reaching out and turning his face towards her. She just realized how close she and he were. "We both were tricked."

Cam was silent for a moment. "What would you say?" he asked. "If I told you I was flattered that you used to like me?" he finally said.

"I'd say you deserved someone better then _Claire_" Massie said softly.

"Someone like…" Their lips met.

Massie smirked and she pulled in closer.

Claire walked down the dark hallway. She had forgotten her history homework in her locker, and her parents said that if she was going to be able to see Cam, her grades had to be up.

Claire giggled aloud. Cam. She couldn't wait for their date on Friday. He was taking her to some local pizza place she'd never been to called Slice of Heaven as welcome home date.

She turned the corner to where her locker was.

She couldn't wait to be alone with Cam. Her one true love interest. It would just be him and her-.

Claire stopped cold. She suddenly felt the space around her shrinking, she couldn't breath. A boulder dropped from her throat to her stomach, her throat burned and streams of tears pushed out from behind her eyes.

She saw. Cam, her Cam. Massie, her bestfriend. Kissing.

Feeling disconnected from her body she stalked over to them without registering what she was doing. She felt the last string in her cut.

Claire reached the couple. She shoved Cam away from Massie. Hard. And she slapped him across the face. What had she done to deserve _this_?

"How could you!" She screamed at both of them. Baffled, Cam just stood there touching where she had slapped him

Claire turned away and took off down the hall, her Keds pounding against the floor.

"Hey! We're over!" He yelled after her, even though it came out more like an accusation to Claire. Claire ran harder, now desperate to get away, tars staining her cheeks, forgetting all about her homework. That was it, she had made her decision.

She flung open the door to her mom's Honda.

"Mom!" she cried. "Call Talent Farm and tell them that I'll be in LA in five hours."

"Honey, what-"

"Please." Claire

Judi took one look at Claire face and asked no more questions. Instead she flipped open her cell phone and dialed the number.

Exactly one hour later Claire was alone on the supple smooth seats of a long black stretch limo with a U-Haul moving truck following behind her on her way to the New York City air port where the agency's privet jet was waiting.

She was alone. She was still in Westchester, where she had no neighbors, no friends, and no boyfriend.

Rolling up her window she blasted Walking on Sunshine and allowed the thoughts of becoming a famous movie star on a gorgeous west-coast beach, on the other side of the country, wash over her.

"Cya, Westchester." She sniffled. "I'm moving on."

_Well here it is guys! Sorry it took so darn long. I am the worst typer! You know how thay make you take that typing course for a week in like second grade. Well I was actually sick with the flu that week. I know call me crazy for still remembering that!_

_Anyways. Hope you heart it. O! BTW feel free to check me on my Clique spelling and info. And do any of you know what Claire's agents name is?_

_Next Chapter: Say Hello Massie!_

_Heart you,_

_EmeraldHaZeL 93_


	3. Chapter Two: Say Hello Massie

**HOMECOMEING DRAMA**

By EmeraldHaZeL 93

**Chapter 2: Say Hello Massie!**

WESTCHESTER, NEW YORK

Oaklyn Road

Tuesday October 8

"Slow down you no good free-riders!" A wrinkled lady who was picking up her newspaper yelled after the silver Mustang convertible that sped by. But the only response she got was a lot of laughing from the front seats and the car purposely picked up speed, kicking up the leafs in its wake.

The morning air was fresh and crisp with the welcoming of fall as the car cut down the roads of the quite Westchester morning. Sitting in the front seats were two girls who looked like they stepped off a runway, but without any of the thick make-up to cover their naturally flawless beauty.

In the drivers seat sat a girl with navy blue eyes that you could dive into and never surface, that were concealed by a pair of Chanel sunglasses. Her pouty lips were glossed with shimmery pink Dior gloss. And her sugar blond hair was cut in long luscious layers that whipped back in the wind.

In the passengers seat next to her sat her friend who like her was also wearing a pair of Chanel sunglasses, only behind hers were a pair of endless dark chocolate orbs that sparkled in the light. Her full lips were swiped with cherry red lip gloss, and her own long glossy brunette waves flew behind her.

The Mustang drove by a small mansion, and even at 80 mph the world slowed down for the driver as her eyes swept over the estate. Memories flowed back to her like a broken flood gate as her eyes lingered on the guest house and then onto the bedroom in the main house that belonged to the colors of purple and white.

"Claire?" Claire Lyons jumped back into reality, the Block estate disappeared behind them, Claire didn't even take the time to care about the mud she splattered on it's clean gates.

"Oh, um sorry. What'cha say Cammy?" Claire looked over at her friend in the passengers seat, Cammy Simhills.

Cammy playfully rolled her eyes and grinned over at Claire. "You stopped signing." She pointed at the radio which was playing Aly & AJs Like Whoa. "What up?"

"Oh! It was nottin' really. Just remembering some dead history, that's all." Claire said not looking her friend in the eye.

"Was that _her_ place?"

Claire nodded and gripped the steering wheel harder.

"Claire." Cammy reached out and grabbed Claire's hand sympathetically. They sat there for a few moments with only the sound of Aly & Ajs voices until…

"Yes!" Cammy shot her fist up into the air. "I got another point!"

Claire gasped and grabbed the wheel with both hands again. Every time one of them would let go of the wheel while driving the other would get a point, and the person with the least points at the end of the week would have to buy the winner their weekly ice cream. And for the last month Cammy had been on a winning streak.

"That's not fair!" Claire mock-protested. "I was distracted!"

"Rules are rules!" Cammy sang. Claire punched her arm.

"Ooh! Ooh! Another point!" Cammy started dancing in her seat.

Claire grabbed the wheel again. "Just wait 'till your driving! You're so going to pay for that!"

"Uh-huh, sure I will." Cammy said.

Claire stuck her tongue out at her friend. They caught each others eye and burst out laughing, no reason at all. This was what Claire loved about Cammy. She hadn't been able to act goofy with friends since Florida before she met her.

"Ok, ok." Cammy caught her breath and pushed some hair out of her eyes. "So when are we going to get there?"

Claire sighed. "Well, since the last time you asked me, five minutes ago." She shot Cammy a look.

Cammy shrugged.

"It should just be two more blocks." Claire said.

"Fine-uh-lee! It still amazes me that you find your way around here after two years, and I can't even find my way around LA without a GPS system on my dashboard!" Cammy exclaimed.

"Well of course my memory is amazing," Claire pretended to bat her long eyelashes. "How else do I memorize all of my lines?"

Cammy laughed, "Good point." She leaned over and turned up the radio, The two of them started bouncing to Dirty.

"So when are we going to get there?" Cammy asked over the music.

"You just asked me that!" Claire giggled.

"What? A girl's not allowed to ask a question?" Cammy crossed her arms over her ches and looked at Claire.

"Why so anxious?"

"I want to see the famous OCD you're always talking about." Cammy said.

"Well actually," Claire said, " Layne wrote me before she moved to Ohio-"

"Oh, right! Layne! I still can't believe that I can't meet her because she moved. She decided to leave in our time of need." Cammy pretended to sigh like Layne refused to save a friend. "Darn, I _really _did want to meet her."

"Don't worry, she didn't leave us entirely alone." Claire said. " She said that her friend Dempesty was going to meet us at lunch."

"Oh, ok, but- hey wait a moment." Cammy said. "That sounds like a guy. I though OCD was an all girls school."

"Well remember how I told you about Brairwood?" Cammy nodded. "Well apparently their was a small leak."

"How 'small'?" Cammy asked.

"The entire school collapsed."

"That's not very small."

"Yeah I know. So now OCD is BOCD."

"Oh…" Cammy fumbled with the zipper on her bag. " So how much lon-"

"We're here!" Claire exclaimed pulling into the school's student parking.

Cammy was so excited that she didn't even care that Claire cut her off. Claire smoothly parked her prized car into the best spot in the very front.

"So this is the famous BOCD High." Cammy said as she stepped out of the car. She was wearing a pair of dark wash Miss Sixty jeans and a fudge brown Ella Moss wife beater with brown UGG sandals.

"Yup" Claire shut the door behind her and spared a glance down the road to where the middle school was. She had opted to wear a DKNY light blue silk spaghetti strap top, with stone wash True Religion jeans, and a pair of tan Marc Jacobs lace-up sandals.

"You _have_ to point out the backstabber, and the cheater to me so I can see them." Cammy said as they started to walk up to the school

"Duh." Claire rolled her eyes. "Oh, wait hold on." She turned around and pushed a button on an oval remote.

Her car produced two loud beeps, and the group of girls that were crowded around her Mustang jumped back like rabbits.

Laughing Cammy and Claire walked into BOCD High

BOCD HIGH

Hallway

Tuesday October 8

Massie Block opened her locker and took a deep inhale of the Chanel No. 19, which had been reduced to a locker freshener because it was so middle school. So far her morning had been more messed up then Burberry plaid coming back as big as UGGs.

She took another deep breath and straightened out her black velvet mini skirt. So far Bean had managed to pee on her new Prada handbag. She spilled her new bottle of Vera Wang Princess perfume on her bed. She forgot about breakfast, annnnnnnnd some new students convertiblewas in HER parking space!

Shifting through her locker she got her books for first period.

"Hey Leesh?" Massie said as she looked through her pencil case, "Can I borrow a pen? I have to buy a new purple one later."

"Sure. Here ya go." Alicia handed her a orange pen that said HOLA GIRL in gold glitter at the top.

"Thanks. I- Whoa! Dill-awn! Calm down!" Massie's eyes bugged out of her head as Dylan came running up to her locker with Kristen behind her balancing four cups of coffee in one arm and books in an other.

"O-M-G!" Dylan gasped. "You know that assembly for career day this morning.

Massie rolled her eyes. "Um yeah. I'm missing Fashion Design class for it."

"Well guess what!" Dylan's eyes sparkeled.

"What?"

"Guess!"

"Ugh! Dylan, just tell us already!" Alicia snapped.

"I'm like 99 positive that Principle Greene booked two Victoria Secret models!" Dylan burst out.

"Eight letter word for best day ever!" Kristen said.

"Miracle!" Alicia guessed.

Massie's jaw dropped. Now that was something worth missing FD class. "How do you know?" she asked.

"Look!" Dylan pointed down the hall. A pair of girls with the classic perfect curvy and toned Victoria Secret bodies were walking down the hallway. The one closest to the PC was a sugary blond, and next to her was an expresso brunette.

Massie quickly scanned over the models, there was something about the one of them that she couldn't quite put her finger on.

"Ehmagawd!" Alicia squealed. "Love her bag!" She pointed to the blonds bag. "It looks like the classic backpack, but it's totally Gucci. Heart it!"

"I'm totally asking her where she bought it." Dylan agreed. "Hey Massie, you could get one too, you know to replace the bag Bean ruined."

"Um guys." Kristen's nose scrunched up her nose in confusion. " If they're here for career day, why do they have lockers?"

"Huh?" Massie watched the two girls walk up to two lockers. After a moment of fiddling with their locks they snapped open, and Massies mouth formed a perfect 'o'.

They were _students_? She panicked. She had thought they were models! Nawt students! Rumors had been flying around that she wasn't as Alpha as she used to be, no way was she going to be able to compete with girls who looked like they stepped off the Victoria Secret runway.

She ran her fingers through her hair, she would have to schedule an emergency hair appointment with Jaccob. Maybe a new hair do would lift her spirits.

Massie shook her head from her stupidity. Had she nawt learned from Nina and Olivia that just because someone was beautiful did not make them an Alpha?

Massie looked over at the girls again. Where in the name of Ella Moss had she seen them before?

"They look so familiar…" Kristen said. The PC mumbled their agreements. Massie watched as the girls entered their force field. Smirking, Massie gestured for the PC to follow her. Stepping into the main stream of the hall way they intercepted the new students paths. Just because she didn't expect them to become Alphas did nawt mean she couldn't tell them just who the Alpha was round here.

As the pair approached the blond whispered something to her friend. The brunette whispered back and looked over Massie, like she was sizing her up.

"You know secrets aren't very nice." Massie grinned at the new students.

"Yeah, and neither are eavesdroppers." The brunette said back, the blond rolled her eyes and crossed her arms like she bored with Massie already.

"I'm Massie Block, and these are my friends." Massie stuck out her hand. They slapped it high-five styles. Shaking it off, she mustered up another smile. "So are you new to Westchester?" Massie asked. "Cause I don't know you and I know everyone who's anybody around here." She grinned innocently.

"No." the blond said. "I used to live here actually, you even knew who I were." She said icily.

This didn't surprise Massie. That explained where she knew her from, and a lot of LBRs back at OCD thought that Massie knew who they were.

"Sorry, not ringing any bells." Massie said. "And you?" She turned to the brunette.

"I'm new." She said flatly.

"And you arrrrrre?" Massie drawled. The PC tittered behind her.

"Cammy. Cammy Simhills." Cammy said non-chantly as she smoothed a wrinkle in her shirt. "Gawd, I know I took the high lites out of my hair, but come on, I know I don't look that different."

"Cammy Simhills." Alicia pushed forward, "As in _the_ Cammy Simhills, like the Hollywood movie star?"

"Uh-huh." Cammy nodded.

"And you are?" Massie asked the blond quickly, hoping that the sudden change in the conversation wouldn't tip off how panicked she suddenly was.

But all the blond did was smile and reach into her bag. There was something evil about her smile when she brought the plastic bag she brought out, to her perfect i-Pod white teeth and ripped the knot off.

"Gummy bear?" she offered sweetly holding the bag out to Massie.

Massie looked at her bag of sweets and then back at the blond. Her blood froze.

No. Way. In. Heck.

"Kuh-laire?" Massie gasped.

Claire smiled calmly at Massie as she popped a red gummy bear in her mouth. "Hey Massie." She said. "Miss me?"

Massie couldn't think of anything to say. Every Alpha comeback had deserted her brain.

"Hey Mass," A tall lean boy stepped up to Massie and slinked his arm around her waist. "What up?"

"Hi sweetie." Massie managed to mutter and look up at her boyfriend, "Oh, and hi Derrick." She said to his friend.

"Hey Massie, and hello to you two." Derrington said shaking his messy blond hair at the new girls.

Massie watched in envy when she noticed the two boys eye's lingering over Cammy and Claire.

"Who are you?" Massie's boyfriend asked Claire, in a way that made him sound actually curious, not perverted. Massie watched Claire carefully hoping to catch any sign weakness in this exchange.

But instead Claire whispered something to Cammy. When she finished Cammy looked at the boy again and gave him a dirty look.

Claire though looked him straight into his one blue, and one green eye. "You don't remember me?" she asked. "Come on Cam think. Oh well, no use crying over dead history right? But believe me, you know who I am." With one final grin she turned and walked away arm and arm with Cammy

Once they were gone, Derrick turned to Cam with a huge grin on his face. "Man! Those girls are smoking! They do not make them like that here in Westchester."

Cam turned to Massie, "So who are they?" he asked completely oblivious to his girlfriends currant meltdown.

Massie just numbly turned and walked away with the shocked PC at her heels.

"This. Is. So. Not. Happening!" Massie snapped as she walked away.

_Ha Ha Ha Ha Massie! Claires back! Well There's chapter two for ya, how'd you like it?_

_Been sick like all week so I've had mega time to type! And I'm getting faster. Yay!_

_Look 4 Chapter 3: Lunch Mayhem_

_Heart U!_

_EmeraldHaZeL 93 _


	4. Chapter Three: Lunch Mayhem

**HOMECOMEING DRAMA**

By EmeraldHaZeL 93

**Chapter 3: Lunch Mayhem **

BOCD HIGH

Café

Tuesday October 8

"Eh. Ma. Gaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaawwwd!" Massie groaned into her organic salad wrap. She swung another gulp of Fuze and closed her eyes.

"Mass," Alicia continued to rub small circles on her leader's back, careful not to dig her nails in, "It's gonna be okay."

Massie groaned for the billionth time that morning. Alicia rolled her eyes at Dylan and Kristen in a 'this-is-so-pathetic' type way.

"Massie!" Alicia snapped forcing Massie to look into her eyes. "Shake out of this right now! What if Skye were to walk by right now? This is Kuh-laire Lyons we're talking about! Ked loving, gummy eating, GAP wearing, Claire!" Alicia said with fire in her eyes.

Massie continued to look down.

"Massie!" Alica snapped

Massie let Alicia's words sink in, slowly she sat up straighter, and began to look stronger. "Eh. Ma. Gawd! You are so right!" Massie said, Why was I even freaking out?" she swiped some Cake Batter Glossip Girl on her lips. "I mean it's Claire." She grinned. "Anyways the whole stars-go-to-school thing is so 2004. Right?"

"Right!" The PC cried in agreement, Massie didn't notice Dylan's and Kristen's lack of enthusiasm.

"And what was up with those stupid contracts we all had to sign in the assembly this morning?" Alicia wrinkled tiny nose, referring to the contracts everyone had to sign earlier that morning swearing that they wouldn't gossip about the schools new stars.

"Almost as ah-nnoying as the contract Dylan had back in the 8th grade saying that she wouldn't gossip about that tennis star." Massie said. Those contracts had stopped her only idea on how to crush Claire and Cammy . "They're almost as annoying as the people they're about."

All four-heads broke out of gossip position and in one swift motion turned to look over towards where Claire and Cammy were sitting.

They watched as Derrick casually walked by their table. When he walked by Cammy he reached down and squeezed her butt.

Massie's amber eyes resembled t a pair of perfect 'o's as her jaw dropped. Derrick had never been that out-going when he was dating her.

Cammy stood up and turned towards Derrick. She had smile on her face as she spoke to him. When he turned to leave, Cammy reached out and squeezed his butt back.

Derrick jumped back around as Cammy laughed and sat back down at her table. Derrick walked back over to his table half shocked half victorious.

With a sudden wave of Alpha power flooded Massie and she stood up.

"Wh-awt are you doing?" Dylan asked Massie taking a bite out of her veggie burger.

"Just going to re-greet our new classmates." Massie smirked turning away. "Don't follow."

She strutted across the café, but once she reached ear-shot of the A-Listers table her lips screamed for their protective coat of protective gloss, but it was too late by the ime she reached Table 23.

Claire and Cammy were chatting casually with Dempsey who, to Massie's surprise, didn't raise his hand in his usual greeting. And like true tabloid favorites, Claire and Cammy acted like they didn't even see Massie coming over.

Massie stopped in front of them and struck her Alpha pose. Not waiting for an introduction she cleared her throat in a clear 'Im-here-to-talk-to-you' way.

But they continued to ignore her like she was the ah-nnoying paparazzi, and continued to talk lightly amongst themselves.

She tried again in a more obvious way, attracting a small audience from some surrounding tables. Refusing to stand there being ignored like an LBR, Massie rolled her shoulders and put on her best you-know-I'm-better-then-you smile.

"Claire! Cammy!" Massie greeted. Then she softened her face before she said, "Hi there Dempsey."

Dempsey looked up. "Massie" he nodded coldly.

Massie mentally took a step back from the unfriendly table. Their eyes were as hard as Dempseys steel toe boots.

"So Kuh-laire." Massie flipped her hair back.

"Wuh-t." Claire mocked.

"I never got to ask" Massie smiled. "What in the world are you and Cammy doing in Westchester."

"There's a new movie studio opening up over here." Claire said like it should've been obvious. "I always told you Westchester was the Hollywood of New York. And Cammy's going to star in it's opening movie."

Cammy grinned.

"And you are…" Massie drawled having déjà vu from this morning.

"Pretty much the same as Cammy." Claire shrugged. "Well I'm actually also releasing my new line of Gucci handbags." Claire smirked making it clear that yes it was huge deal. "They're calling it NY&C for New York and Claire. Isn't that just perfect?"

Massie gritted her teeth and smiled to hide raw jealously that was building up inside her.

"That's cute." Massie cooed. She turned towards to the brunette across from Claire. "And I think we got off on the wrong foot this morning."

"Did we?" Cammy looked at Massie like she was confused, "Let me think…" she tapped her finger on the side of her mouth like she was thinking hard. "Lets see. You _were_ friends with Claire, then you acted like a total _be-yotch_ to Claire. _I_ became Claire's best friend, Claire hates _you_, which means _I_ hate you, and I'm making this clear as a bell." She pretended to look like she was trying to remember anything she forgot, "Nope I'm pretty sure we got off on the right foot."

Massie's amber eyes turned two shades darker, "Well in that case," she rose her voice so everyone could here her. "I've always wondered," she non-chantly smoothed a non-exsisting wrinkle on her shirt. "What's it like being named after a piece of underwear?" Massie smirked. The whole cafeteria seemed to hold it's breath waiting for Cammy to reply.

But Cammy's smile was unfazed as she took a sip of her mocha latte. "Well Massie," she placed her drink down. "If you could read you would know that my name is spelled C-A-M-M-Y, not, C-A-M-I. And I have to ask you," she leaned forward and rested her elbows on the glass table top. "What's it like having the last name of a baby's drool toy, Block?"

Massie froze. Behind her she heard the cafeteria start moving again. Clenching her fist she began to turn and walk away when –

"Massie, hold up." Claire called. Massie took a deep breath and turned back around. And glared into Claire's navy eyes.

"I jusy wanted to say," she lowered her voice so only her table could hear. "I'm really happy for you and Cam." She smiled.

"Why?" Massie squinted her eyes. The ice brimming around Claire's eyes and the slight smirk in her smile made her queasy.

"Because," Claire grinned, "Backstabbing slutty bitches, and moral-less lip-locking cheaters deserve each other. They keep each other from hurting anyone else."

Massie drew in a sharp breath. She looked at Dempsey for defense, but all she got was an emotionless face.

Massie sharply turned on her heel and tried to look like everything had gone just like she wanted it too, but she knew Claire's triumphant smirk gave her away.

"So how'd it go?" Kristen asked when Massie came back.

"How do you think it went?" Massie snapped. "Watch it!" she spat at a frizzy haired LBR that bumped into her.

The LBR glared at her when she walked away.

Kristen shrank back in her seat at Massie's sharp words. Dylan sent her a comforting look.

Massie took a cleansing breath and sat back down in her seat.

'squish'

Massie's eyes bugged open. Alicia, Kristen, and Dylan all squirmed in their seats to get a better look at Massie's seat.

Massie stood and twisted around so she could see down her back.

"Eh. Ma. Gawd." She gasped.

Alicia's doe eyes widened and Kristen and Dylan covered their mouths.

There had been a cherry filled pastry on Massie's seat that she just sat on. Now it was all over her new velvet mini.

"Ewwwww!" Alicia pointed to a note that was squished in the pastry covered in cherry goo.

Massie pinched the note between her fingers, careful not to drip any cherry goo on herself. On the note was a single period.

She looked around the café for an explanation. Her eyes landed on Claire and Cammy by the doors to the café. Claire was placing a crisp 50 dollar bill in the hand of the frizzy haired LBR that had bumped into Massie.

"Eh. Ma. Gaaaaaaaaaaaaaawd!" Massie shrieked.

Claire looked up and smirked at Massie before she walked out with Cammy.

Massie was practically foaming at the mouth when she saw writing scrawled on the back of the note. She turned it over and read.

_Remind u of anything?_

_Consider this a warning for messing_

_w/ me._

"Eh. Ma. Gawd!" Massie frantically swiped frantically at her skirt. "The nerve of that little-little…"

Dylan and Kristen slowly stood up and began to back away from the table.

"Where are you going?" Massie snapped.

"To remind Claire that you're not the only one she's messing with." Dylan cried over her shoulder.

"Good." Massie nodded. "Now go!" she barked.

Dylan and Kristen took off.

Sighing, Massie sat back down.

'squish'

Alicia slowly scooted her chair away from the table.

BOCD HIGH

Hallway

Tuesday October 8

"Claire! CLAIRE! Wait up!"

Claire turned around and was instantly suffocated by Kristen's and Dylan's hugs who were giggling like school girls who were given chocolate.

"Omigosh! We've missed you sooooooo much!" Kristen laughed when she finally let go of Claire.

"What you just did to Massie back there was be-yond AH-MAZING. She's totally freaking out!" Dylan gushed.

Claire and Cammy exchanged bewildered expressions. "Ok what's going on? I'm confused." Claire shook her head. "I thought you guys were total Massie-chist."

Dylan's and Kristen's smile fell.

"What's wrong?" Claire's eyebrows knit together with genuine concern.

"Well…" Dylan twisted a lock of her hair. "Lately, I mean, Massie's been, um, she's sort of-"

"She's been acting like a total and complete dictating bitch!" Kristen blurted.

Claire's navy eyes grew wide. Never did she ever think that she'd hear an original PC member diss Massie Block like that.

Cammy snorted "I could've guessed that."

Dylan and Kristen suddenly became really interested in the floor tiles.

"If you feel that way so much, why haven't you just ditched her yet?" Claire asked.

"Because she's Massie Block." Dylan stated plainly.

"And without Massie, she'd make us LBR's, and make our lives intolerable." Kristen added.

"Unless you ally with someone higher on the social latter then Massie Block." Claire smirked.

"What do you mean?" Dylan asked slowly.

"We mean, lets take down Massie Block, Cammy said. "No one messes with my friends and get away with it. The 'Alpha' is out" Cammy used air-quotes around the word Alpha, "And the A-Lister are in."

Kristen slowly looked up. "I like it." She nodded.

"So you're in?" Claire asked.

Kristen and Dylan nodded frantically.

"Great! I've missed you guys so much!" Claire grinned with all the sincerity in the world. "Do you want to come by place on Friday to catch up and stuff-"

"Um Claire?" Dylan interrupted "You don't live in Massie's guest house anymore right?"

Claire laughed "No way, I just bought this great estate around here. I'll text you the address. Here what's your cell numbers…?"

After the four of them exchanged numbers, Kristen and Dylan were about to leave, promising they'd call them about Saturday A.S.AP.

"Oh wait! Hold on a minute." Cammy called.

Claire handed them each a designer hand bag, Kristen's was yellow and tan, and Dylan's was green and tan. Claire watched as they admired the soft leather on the bags.

"They're from my new line NY&C," Claire said proudly. "They're gifts to everyone in our new clique."

Claire could tell they liked how she said 'our' clique by the way their faces lit up.

"It's out with the Pretty Committee," Claire said.

"And in with the A-Listers!" Cammy finished.

Dylan and Kristen couldn't keep their excitement from showing.

BOCD HIGH

Massie's Locker

Tuesday October 8

Massie shoved her soiled mini skirt in her locker and slammed it shut. The only thing the dang nurse had in her size was a hideous GAP pleated skirt. As much as Massie protested to putting her beloved velvet mini in an Acme shopping bag, she knew there was no way that even she could start a trend with a red stain in a girl's embarrassment area.

She turned around and found her self staring into a pair of gold Aviator sunglasses.

"You really need a new wardrobe." Massie sneered at the girls hot pink sweat jacket that hadn't changed in three years, it felt good to still have the power of insults.

"Says the girl in the GAP skirt." The other girl smirked.

Biting back a nasty times ten remark, Massie reminding herself that Aviator Girl was her only source to Skye Hamilton.

"What do you want?" Massie crossed her arms.

Aviator Girl slapped a shimmery pink piece of stationary in Massie's palm and walked away without another word.

Really already sick of notes for the day Massie sighed and turned the paper over.

_Massie Block,_

_Meet me and the DSL Daters at the big oak tree behind the soccer field at 4 'o clock sharp on Friday. Don't be late._

_-S.H._

Massie groaned, the last thing she needed with Little Miss Hollywood being back was Skye breathing down her neck.

Suddenly her life just got a whole heck more complicated

_Oh Dylan and Kristen joined Claire and Cammy! Ha ha ha ha! And I wonder what Skye could possibly want…_

_Was that a good chappy? It took me forrrrrevvvvvvveeeeeerrrr to type 'cause my mom kept stopping me to do chores. UGH! I hate chores! _

_So worth the wait?_

_Keep ur eye out 4 chapter 4: Well actually I don't have a title yet but I'm working on it._

_Here's a clue in on the next chapter though, Cam gets hit in the head…_

_Heart U!_

_EmeraldHaZeL 93_


	5. Chapter Five: Cluelessness

_**AN: OMG U Guys r going to h8 MEEEEEEEEEEEEE ! :)**_

**_Disclaimer: shot and sweet. me no own any of clique plot and or characters. sigh_**

**HOMECOMEING DRAMA**

By EmeraldHaZeL 93

**Chapter 4: Cluelessness **

BOCD HIGH

Soccer Fields

Tuesday October 8

"Fisher! Get your head in the game! You're falling behind!" Coach Red screamed from the sidelines.

Sighing Cam pushed further down the field until he was back in position. Usually soccer was the reason Cam went to school, but today his head felt thick, and every thought from the day had turned to lead had sunk straight to his feet.

_What the hell's wrong with me?_ He thought.

Cam's memory kept reeling back to earlier that day when he and Derrick met the new girls. Specifically the blond. Who was she? Cam had no damn clue. But there was something about her that brought a little glow of comfort to cam when he looked at her though.

But Massie seemed to despise her, and he had no idea why. She seemed nice enough when she was talking to them this morning.

Cam shook his head. Soccer practice was not the place for him to be worrying about this.

_Just focus on the game._ He told himself. Running down the field he caught flicker of light just of the corner of his eye.

Speak of the blond herself, he cursed. The sun had reflected off her perfect, flowing, stunning, shining blond- STOP THAT, he scolded himself. Good grief! He didn't even know the girl's name! He shouldn't be noticing her like _that!_

But still… that didn't stop him from watching her from coming down the sidelines of the field with her brunette friend who were walking down towards the parking lot on the other side of the fields. Transfixed by the mysterious girl, Cam subconsciously stared at her the whole length down. How was it possible for a girl like that know who he was, but he not who she was?

When she was literally only feet away from him she walked right past without sparing him a single glance, and he caught a whiff of her perfume. And he was lost.

The perfume was sweet and tasty like there was fresh spun sugar drifting in the air and then swirled around in entrancing vanilla, and it was hinted with daisy (Cam only knew that because Massie would only except fresh cut white daisy's for her birthday.). It wasn't strong enough to make him gag, but there was just enough for him to smell it…and crave it. Cam couldn't help but notice how it was alluring, sweet, and fun, just like-

Cam stopped running, it smelled just like-

_**AN: what? who? did it smell like WHY WAS ISO CRUEL AS TO LEAVE YOU READERS AT SUCH A CLIFFY?!... well actually i kinda didn't.**_**_ wanna find out what happens next? (and trust me ther's A LOT more) go to_**

W W W . T E E N B L A B S . C O M

_**where,from now on, this story will be continued, just click on the fanfiction tab and find out what happens next...  
**_


End file.
